A Chinatown Ghost Story
A Chinatown Ghost Story is the 23rd episode of Season 2 and the 49th episode of the series. It aired on September 12th, 2014, although it was released a week early on the Nick.com website. "There is no such thing as a ghost....or is there??" Official Description Donnie becomes increasingly jealous of April and Casey's relationship; April is kidnapped by an evil spirit who intends to drain her powers. Plot Synopsis One night, the Purple Dragon gang is planning on breaking into a museum. Meanwhile, on the rooftops above them, Donatello and Casey Jones are showing off their athletic capability to eachother while searching for Karai and attempting to impress April. April does not seem to be thrilled about this and, when Casey decides to appease April by giving her a 'peace hug', Donnie purposely directs his attention to the Purple Dragons as they are breaking into the museum down below. The trio quickly follows the Purple Dragons into the museum and they engage the gang members. The Purple Dragons try to steal all kinds of things for Steranko, but all of their attempts seem to be blocked. However, the criminals are able to make their escape because Casey and Donnie argue about their attempts to impress April. In an alley way, Fong (the Purple Dragon leader) reveals to his comrades that he was able to steal a small, ancient-looking dagger. Fong then removes the blade's sheath, allowing a mysterious figure to come out of the blade and he introduces himself as 'Ho Chan', ordering the Purple Dragons to bow down before him. The Purple Dragons start to wonder if the figure that's speaking to them is a ghost, but the 'man' quickly explains that he was (and is) a supreme master of one of the first Martial Arts to ever exist and an art that, if performed correctly, appears similar to magic. Ho Chan explains that his spirit was trapped inside the dagger that they stole. He promises to give the Purple Dragons remarkable powers if they agree to become his minions and help him rule the world. The Purple Dragons quickly accept the offer and are given inscrutable powers (Fong gets lightning, Sid gets thunder and Tsoi gets wind), which they demonstrate. Then, Ho Chan demands them to find him a 'lair of opulent beauty' and the Purple Dragons lead him back to their own hideout/headquarters (an abandoned Fortune Cookie Factory). Ho Chan doesn't like the condition of the inside of the building, but says that it will have to do... Meanwhile, in the Sewer Lair, Donnie tells his brothers that their search for Karai has been going on for at least a week and that it's possible that they'll never find her. Leo and Raph point out that Master Splinter would disagree, and that he hasn't been the same ever since his daughter's mutation. Raph tells his brothers that, to get better results in their search for Karai, they will need Casey and April (who are at the ice rink) to help them. Back at the Purple Dragon's headquarters, Ho Chan is once again perturbed by his messy surroundings. Meanwhile, the Purple Dragons start to use their powers against eachother, but Ho Chan demands them to stop and tells them that he has a very important task for them to do. He orders them to go out and capture a girl that has a power within her that can return him to physical life. This girl turns out to be April...O'Neil! Meanwhile, Casey is hanging out with April and Irma at the ice rink. April is having quite alot of trouble keeping her balance on the ice, but Casey tells her that not every one is as cool on the ice as himself, as, when he was really young, he was taught how to ice-skate by his father. Before long, the Purple Dragons force their way into the ice rink through the ceiling, and Casey wonders why they have come here if they just got their butts kicked. Casey bravely squares off with the powerful gang, but is quickly defeated by the gangs' powers. Once Casey has been struck down, the Purple Dragons grab both April and Irma and, with that, they become airborne and fly out of the hole they made in the ceiling with April and Irma in their arms. The Purple Dragons bring April and Irma back to their headquarters, where Ho Chan looks April over and tells her that she has power in her that has barely been tapped, which Ho Chan intends to take. He then walks over to Irma and takes off her glasses, informing her that she has power in her as well, though Ho Chan doesn't understand it...yet. Then, April takes out her Tessen and breaks away from the Purple Dragon that's holding her. She then encourages Irma to break free as well, but, when Irma pointlessly kicks at Ho Chan, her foot goes right through his translucent body and she asks him if he's some kind of ghost. Ho Chan tells her that he's been cursed without flesh for 2,000 years and he then restrains both her and April with glowing ropes, informing them that a ritual is about to start... Meanwhile, the Turtles have arrived at the ice rink and Casey has already told them about what happened. Donnie immediately chastises Casey for allowing April to get taken away, but Casey replies that the Purple Dragons have powers. Donnie adamantly refuses to think that the Purple Dragons are powerful, firmly believing that they are only a gang of third class wannabes. Raph starts to think that Casey might be right, but, even so, they'll need to search for April and Irma and rescue them both. Casey humorously asks if they can save April and leave Irma with the Purple Dragons, but every one ignores him and rushes out. The team soon arrives at the Purple Dragons' headquarters and Raph questions how tough the Purple Dragons could possibly get. Casey then rides up on his bicycle and attempts to hit one of the Purple Dragons, only for the Purple Dragon to knock him to the ground with a blast of wind. Raph then finds the answer to his question...The three Purple Dragons then attack with their mystical powers, but the Turtles defeat them after a little while. Ho Chan then appears and, having just seen the Turtles fight, he makes Leo, Raph and Mikey become his minions by revoking the powers from the Purple Dragons and giving them to the Turtles. Ho Chan then starts to attack the Purple Dragons, making them cower in fear and run away, while Casey and Donnie are in shock that the other turtles are now mind-controlled. Casey and Donnie make haste and board the Shell-Raiser to make a retreat, while Leo, Raph and Mikey pursue them. Casey is able to drive the Shell-Raiser into an alley way, where Leo, Mikey and Raph fail to spot them. Donnie and Casey then find the Purple Dragons hiding underneath the Shell-Raiser and Casey pushes them against the side of a building, interrogating them about their connection with the ghostly man. Fong (the Purple Dragon leader) tells him that the man promised them great power and gave it to them, though he had the power to control them all along. Fong then reveals the man's name: Ho Chan. Back in the Sewer Lair, Casey and Donnie research Ho Chan on Donnie's laptop. They find out that Ho Chan is actually an ancient sorcerer that dates back to the Shang Dynasty. They then read that the only plausible way to defeat Ho Chan would be to use the mystic dagger against him, which is what the Purple Dragons stole from the museum. Casey then asks Donnie what they should do about his mind-controlled brothers. Donnie replies that nothing can get them out of their super-hypnotic state, but Casey disagrees, as an advertisement for free Pizza pops up. Donnie and Casey drive the Shell-Raiser back to the Purple Dragons' hideout, but Leo, Raph and Mikey quickly spot them and descend from the clouds. The three brothers work together to create a massive gale of wind that quickly sucks Casey and Donnie up into it. While Casey is quickly defeated by Leo and blown down to the street, Donnie remains in the gale of wind and bravely tries to fight off his brothers, but he is defeated by them as well. Casey then reveals his and Donnie's plan, which is to distract Leo, Raph and Mikey with Pizzas! Casey fires several pizzas out of the Manhole Cover Cannon in the Shell-Raiser and this entices the Turtles long enough for Casey and Donnie to go behind their backs and break into the Purple Dragons' headquarters. Meanwhile, inside, Ho Chan has nearly finished the process of draining the 'essence' from April and Irma that can make him become human. Casey asks Donnie if they should just whack Ho Chan while his eyes are closed, but it turns out that this plan won't work, as Ho Chan is listening to his every word. Ho Chan mentally tries to call the other turtles to his aid, but the three are still preoccupied with eating the Pizzas out in the street. Casey then leaps at Ho Chan and tries to attack him, but misses. Ho Chan mystically extracts some of the essence from April and starts to become human as he outwits Donnie and Casey in battle. Donnie is able to recover the mystic dagger from the floor and, just when he and Casey are about to get crushed by Chan's gigantic hands, Donnie throws it at Ho Chan's face and Ho Chan catches it. Then, April jumps down, grabs the mystic dagger from his hands and thrusts it into his torso, after which he returns to the inside of the dagger and Donnie covers the dagger with it's sheath. Leo, Raph and Mikey then enter and are no longer under the influence of Ho Chan, as he has been defeated. An exhausted Irma then rejoins Casey and April, and April convinces her that she has a bad bump on her head and that whatever she saw was only a nightmare... Later, Donnie and his brothers drive down to the docks and Donnie throws the mystic dagger (with Ho Chan inside of it) into the ocean water and it sinks into the depths, while Ho Chan vows to return, ending the episode in a comic style... Splinter's Wisdom Splinter appears briefly, but does not speak. Character Debuts *Ho Chan Gallery China town ghost story.png tumblr_nbha9cRJWB1tkybmno1_250.jpg tumblr_nbha9cRJWB1tkybmno2_500.png tumblr_nbha9cRJWB1tkybmno3_500.png Donnie shocked.jpg Donnie hot.jpg|Hashtag#SMOOTHDONATELLO Casey.jpg|Casey go Crazy by Shocking! Tmnt with power.jpg|Leo the shocker, Mikey the air bender, and Raph the thunderer Leo has thunder!.jpg|Leonardo with the power of Lightning! The Turtles fighting Ho Chan.jpg Fong attack.jpg Donnie is angry.jpg Casey love.jpg Peace hig.jpg|Casey's Peace Hug Irma comes down the steps.jpg ACTGS.jpg Donnie throw dagger.jpg Donnie Thumb.jpg Quotes Trivia *This episode is based on the film "Big Trouble in Little China". **Ho Chan is voiced by the same actor who played Lo Pan (the film's main antagonist), James Hong. ***The powers Ho Chan gives the Purple Dragons and the Turtles are both references to the three storms, Lo Pan's servants in the film. *It's still unknown how Ho Chan got trapped in the dagger. *This episode's title might be loosely based off of the 1987 Chinese movie that is coincidentally named "A Chinese Ghost Story". *This episode sees the introduction of Ho Chan. *When Ho Chan detects April in his mind, his initial and false description of her is a red-haired girl with a yellow jumpsuit. This is a reference to April's looks in the 1980's cartoon episodes. *It is assumed that Ho Chan will not return, as Donnie threw him (inside a dagger) into the ocean in the end of the episode. **It has been unconfirmed yet, but if the Kraang found the dagger that he get trapped. He might be release. (Because the Technodrome was at the bottom of the ocean.) *This is the second episode of this series to involve a character that has "magic" powers. The first character in the show to exhibit magic powers is Sir Malachi. *This is the third episode of the series where April is captured. *As the Purple Dragon member Sid attacks Mikey, he yells "Shoryuken!" as a reference to an attack from the Street Fighter games. *This is the first episode where Mikey has been mind controlled. *When the Purple Dragons and the Turtles (excluding Donatello) are given mystical thunder-like powers, plus the hats are wearing, it kinda reminds to Raiden from the Mortal Kombat franchise. *This is the 3rd episode when Raph and Leo were mind controlled. *This is the ninth episode that focuses on Donnie. *This is the first episode when Karai was mentioned, but not seen. *The possible reason that Donnie threw the dagger, with Ho Chan inside, into the river is maybe because legend says that long ago, the Emperor was so fed up with Chan wreaking havoc, he paid the members of the Sorcerer's Saucer Sauce to join their powers and entrap Ho Chan in the Mystic Dagger. They lured him into a cave by having a little girl play his favorite song, "My Darling It's Only a Stain", on the Gugin. Once in the cave, the sorcerers of the Emperor joined together through magic rings and forced Ho Chan inside the Mystic Dagger. It is believed that it has been thrown into the Yangtze River long ago. * The hats that are worn by the people Ho Chan possessed are similar to those worn by Shredder's elite guards in the 2003 incarnation. * When Casey is electrocuted, we can see a shot in which there is a large crack on the front of his skull. Most of the crack is covered by a metal plate. It is possible that the crack came from a hockey incident. Videos Category:The Show Category:Episodes Category:Episodes that aired in 2014 Category:Season 2